Alpha and Omega: A Love Story
by DogDrawler
Summary: This is my written version of the original movie. It's different than the published junior novel, and it adds more insight into the Alpha and Omega world.
1. Prologue

Prologue **(written on January 1st, 2020)**

The Northern Hemisphere was on the brink of being gripped in ice. In the huge human country of Canada lied a mountainous land, a beautiful nature reserve between Alberta and British Columbia. It was Jasper National Park, and within Jasper was an area simply known as the Valley where most of the park's wolves lived. Animals roamed freely. Everything was hunting or grazing among the gleaming lakes.

The Valley had its own unique landscape. In one area at the top of a hill, where the sounds of a waterfall could be heard, four young wolves were pushing a log into position. They were trying something none of their kind had ever tried.

"It's time to ride the slide and taste the wind!" their leader, Humphrey, shouted.

"Humphrey, you are totally genius!" replied his best friend, Salty. He was considered the most laid-back.

"Come on, let's do it." The four pups got on top of the log and pushed against the ground with their hind legs.

"Air wolf!" Salty shouted excitedly. All of them brandished their arms and paws and shook their heads with their tongues hanging out. They then realized that they hadn't pushed hard enough. The log was teetering.

"Guys, guys." Humphrey tried to let them know that they were still stationary, but the log immediately descended before he could finish the sentence. "We're not moving! Ahhh!" The pups felt the air rush past them. It was an experience like no other. Humphrey, a grey wolf who had quickly become a leader of his group of friends, was surprised he hadn't thought of riding a log down a slope sooner.

**Meanwhile...**

A mile down the hill, a very different wolf played around. It was Kate, and she was on a hunt.

"This caribou is mine!" she growled. The tan pup chased her prey through the thick forest. Her skills had improved since the Great Games that occurred a few months ago.

"Kate, I'm not a caribou! I'm your sister!" Kate ignored Lilly's pleas. She managed to catch up to her. "Gotcha! Heh, heh, heh!" Her sister wasn't amused.

"Omegas don't play like this!"

"You can't escape the greatest Alpha ever!" Kate replied boastfully before slamming into a tree that stopped all her momentum.

"Huh, well, I just did," said Lilly, relieved for the time being. Kate then shook her head and resumed her chase.

**Later...**

The males were starting to get worried. The ride was fun, even for the timid Shakey, but their speed seemed to only increase. As a result, the ride became unpredictable. The log shook side to side in an unnerving fashion. It didn't take long for Mooch to crack.

"We're gonna die!"

"Keep it steady! Keep it steady!" Humphrey tried to boost their confidence and make them take control of the situation, but things looked bad. Even he had to admit that. "What was I thinking?" The log swung around wildly as they careened down the uneven slope.

Suddenly the log went over a huge bump that knocked every wolf except Humphrey off. "That was great! We're flying today, guys!" With less weight, Humphrey could maintain control. He quickly learned to use his hind legs to steer, and after that, riding became a breeze.

"Whoo-hoo!" The log flew over an area of trees. Humphrey looked ahead and saw someone familiar jump into the air in front of him, going directly towards him.

"Humphrey?"

"Kate?" They looked straight into each other's eyes. Humphrey felt something he hadn't felt in a while.

Humphrey jumped from the log, abandoning it, and opened his arms. The two pups collided and plummeted together straight to the ground. "What are you doing up here?" he asked while they fell.

"I'm practice-hunting for our lunch," she replied proudly.

"Oh, good 'cause I'm about to lose mine." He proceeded to fill his mouth with his stomach contents.

"You are? Eww."

"I'll try to swallow it," he assured.

After his lunch went back down, both of them landed in the shorter grasses. They suffered no scratches or bumps, and they giggled. It was a funny moment they just had. On cue, her father called.

"Kate!" The two pups turned to a boulder where the pack leader stood with his pronounced chest. He was the definition of noble. "It's time to go," he informed.

"I'm coming, Dad!" Kate wasted no time.

"Where're you going?"

"Alpha School. It goes 'til spring." The amount of excitement in her voice made Humphrey worry. He knew somewhat what Alpha School was, but he couldn't believe it was starting today. Since the Great Games where they met, both of them played together on a regular basis. They were good friends. Who could split them apart?

"Spring? But that's like... a whole winter away." He thought at least he could accompany her on her way to the training grounds, but her father promptly put a stop to it. The large dark grey wolf towered over him which quickly put him into submission.

"I know you're Kate's friend, Humphrey, but, by next spring, she will be a trained Alpha, the future leader of the pack." They all lived in a pack known as the Western Pack, but across wolfkind wolves were dividing mainly between two ranks: Alpha and Omega. They were considered opposites. Both of them had their own roles in society, but wolves of opposing ranks couldn't be in a relationship passed a friendship. Kate was an Alpha, and Humphrey was an Omega. They had separate destinies. "No doubt you'll be a clever Omega," her father added. "Learn to keep the peace."

Humphrey couldn't accept it. He liked Kate a lot, too much. He couldn't lose his only female friend. They had been through so much. He looked between her father's legs as she continued to walk away. The swaying of her hips put him in a trance. Her father knew what he was doing by separating them, but it had to be done. It was Kate's future. Not long ago, he made a deal with his rival. He couldn't let them be friends even if he wanted to.

He brought Humphrey out from his trance by blocking his view. He faced the Omega, trying to teach him to know his place. "And Humphrey... remind us all to have fun."

"But... but..."

"Alphas and Omegas can't ma—" He then realized he was talking to a pup. "Err... Um... How do you say it?" Humphrey responded by randomly tilting his head with a bittersweet smile that helped regain the pack leader's focus. "That's our custom, the law of the pack." Kate's father turned around to join his daughter. He couldn't look back. It was the law. Meanwhile, Humphrey's smile turned into a frown, but it only lasted a few seconds. His Omega friends ambushed him playfully.

"Wolf pile!" they cried. They playfully jumped him, his fun side returned, and he began to forget why he was upset. Kate could hear them playing. She giggled at their profound innocence.

"Silly Omegas..."

Humphrey then gave one last look at his best friend, tilting his head once more.


	2. Chapter 1: Spring

Chapter 1: Spring **(written on January 12th, 2020)**

"Let's ride, boys!"

Over the winter, Humphrey gained his adult look. For someone exiting adolescence, he was handsome and mellow and had all the confidence in the world.

"Wahoo!" Salty shouted. They got on the log. Humphrey was in front followed by Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They had practiced countless times throughout the cold period. When the snow first appeared, the experience was horrible. Known as the Great Blizzard, it killed many wolves. The Omegas sought to suppress their grief, distracting themselves by doing what they do best: playing hard. The cold season was ending. There was no space for sadness. When it came to logsledding, also known as logboarding, they quickly became experts.

This time around, the snow on the hills had melted, and they wanted to try their new skills on rougher terrain. They hadn't logsled on heated dry ground since the fall. There was one thing all of them knew would come with a warmer environment. No snow meant no soft crashes. They were entering the big leagues.

Things started off promising. All the Omegas did their thing, and the enjoyable rush returned. By this point, each of them had a role. Humphrey was their eyes. He kept a lookout for any obstacles in their way. Salty was the processor. Humphrey would announce the situation, and Salty would take the information and decide on a course of action. Sometimes Humphrey would recommend a course of action, and Salty would simply do it. He was also the main steerer. His long legs always obliged. Shakey didn't do much when logboarding aside from assisting Salty. He was the wolf who managed everything else; he was the brains of the operation. Shakey kept track of weather conditions, scouted for suitable slopes, and always thought of new techniques. His small size didn't allow him to do much on the log. Mooch, who was much older and bigger than the rest of them, was the emergency wolf. Since he sat on the back end of the log, he could use his size to slow the log down if needed.

"Angle left! Thirty degrees!" Humphrey recommended. The wolves behind him leaned left. The log then went over a few bumps that made it shake a bit. They needed to regain control. "Salty, give us some sail draft!" Salty stood on his hind legs and spread out his arms.

"I think I taste the wind," said Salty, trying to be amusing. "Err... Nah... Just a bug." He spat it out.

They then approached a ledge that would surely send the Omegas to the moon.

"Hey, Mooch! Get ready! Lower the boom!"

Mooch was way ahead of Humphrey. He stretched his back end until it protruded from the back of the log. He then slammed his butt against the ground while making sure he didn't fall off. The force dramatically lowered their speed. The log proceeded to shoot from the ledge in a much safer manner. In the split second in mid-air, the Omegas made various poses that took a great deal of skill to do.

"Alright!" Mooch exclaimed.

Once they were back on Earth, Humphrey thought there was something they needed to improve.

"Hey, guys, we really need to work on the—" A boulder suddenly came into view. "BRAKES!" His friends were confused.

"Brakes?" they said in unison. Why did they need to work on that? They all looked ahead and joined Humphrey's concern. In no time, the log hit the boulder and every wolf was flung forward. Humphrey landed on the ground, Shakey landed on Humphrey, and Salty landed on Shakey.

"Wolf pile!" a voice echoed. A second later, Mooch squashed them

"Oof! Get your butt outta' my face!" said Shakey.

"What did we hit?" said Salty. He then shook his head.

Humphrey stood up and looked at his surroundings. The grass was green. The birds were chirping. The butterflies were flying. It meant only one thing.

"Spring!" Humphrey walked to a nearby ledge to get a better view of the beautiful lands when he saw someone that made his heart race. "Woah. Look who's back from Alpha School." Within a box canyon, a grown-up Kate was moving stealthily. There, in a shaded part of the canyon, was a group of grazing caribou, the first caribou the Omegas had seen in a while. Humphrey, though, was purely focused on Kate, which caught the attention of his friends.

"Forget about it, Humphrey," said Salty. "Kate's an Alpha now. And you're... you're an Omega." His friends knew of Humphrey's crush too well. He talked about her endlessly. But his friends acknowledged it was a lost cause. Omegas can't be with Alphas. It was the law. They could talk to each other and eat with each other, but under no circumstances could they do either on a romantic level. Humphrey could see that the other Omegas were trying to talk some sense into him.

"We're friends, okay?" Humphrey assured.

"Exactly. Just friends," Mooch replied sternly. "End... of story..."

"You better set your sights over there," said Salty. He gestured to two she-wolves who happened to be a few yards away. Two squirrels were holding twigs covered in berries. The two wolves were haphazardly eating them, not the squirrels but the berries! The squirrels were feeding them. How ironic. "Reba and Janice, the vegetarians," Salty said proudly. Humphrey wasn't amused. Omega females never held his interest for long. There was something about a take-charge Alpha that made him smile.

"Okay," he replied sarcastically before he turned his attention back to the canyon where the hunt was underway. He could that Kate wasn't alone. Other Alphas were assisting her, and they were closing in the walking piece of meat. "Looks like we're eating caribou tonight, boys."

Mooch then nudged Humphrey and motioned the Omegas to look elsewhere.

"Hey. Hey." On the other side of the caribou, two mysterious wolves were approaching slowly.

"Eastern Pack wolves," said Salty. The Eastern Pack was the Western Pack's longtime rival. Seeing Eastern wolves in the Western Pack couldn't mean good things.

Meanwhile, out of earshot of the Omegas watching her, Kate could smell the Easterns nearby. She instantly knew things were going to get messy. She made sure to alert her companions.

"_Psst!_ _Can-do. Hutch. We've got company._"

Kate wasn't in the mood for unwanted company. All her training had lead to this hunt. She had been practicing endlessly in Alpha School after the Great Blizzard. This was her first real hunt with no help from a supervisor. This was it. This was her. She took pride in her work. She took things very seriously. Her party had been tracking the caribou for over an hour. She was ready to pounce. Humphrey could see from above that, despite the setback, she was in control. Or at least she was...

There was a growl as Eastern Alphas went after the caribou from the other side. The caribou freaked out and ran toward Kate's party. They ducked. The caribou almost trambled them with their sharp hooves. Just like that, her rite of passage was a misfire. Kate stamped her paw in anger as the Eastern wolves ran past them. Her party decided to follow the caribou alongside the Easterns. They may not want to fight, but Kate was eager to win.

They all chased after the caribou. The caribou and the Easterns then went around a vertical wall of rock where the Westerns couldn't see them. Suddenly Kate, Hutch, and Can-do stopped in their tracks. The Easterns came into view again. They were going in the opposite direction, towards the Westerns. They appeared scared out of the minds. Meanwhile, the ground began to rumble. Humphrey could see the danger.

"Holy—"

"Caribou!" Kate yelled. It was a stampede! Hundreds of caribou, enough to feed the whole pack twice, were angrily running towards them. Wolves were powerless to stop caribou in large numbers. "Scatter to the sides!" Kate ordered. While the other Westerns did so, Kate managed to climb her way out of the canyon. But it became clear that the two Eastern wolves had no idea what to do. They were about to be killed. "Ooo! Settle the score later," she told herself. Begrudgingly, Kate was going to save them.

She jumped from the cliff edge and landed on the back of a caribou. She quickly hopped from back to back to back, passing by the Omegas who seemed to be greatly impressed by her flawlessness. She reached the front end of the caribou then jumped with her forelimbs spread out to catch the two Easterns. She landed on them and hugged them tightly before rolling to the side where the three wolves could take cover behind a log.

The stampede passed without anyone getting hurt... at least physically.

"Are you alright?!" asked Hutch.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kate replied with annoyance in her voice. The Easterns had ruined everything.

As soon as Kate stood up, Can-do aggressively confronted the Easterns who were revealed to be Scar and Claws. They were the same age as the Westerns. The rivalry between East and West extended into Alpha School as well. Scar and Claws were well-known troublemakers.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" yelled Can-do. "You stupid Eastern dog! That was our hunt! You can't just snake it out from under us!" While Kate hated the Easterns, she didn't a fight to break out.

"Can-do, back off."

"You better listen to the girl," Claws taunted. Can-do then went into fight mode. Hutch, usually a diplomatic wolf, even joined him. Six of the wolves, four from Kate's party, started fighting, but it looked more petty than actually aggressive, like a bunch of pups fighting over a bone. Nonetheless, Kate didn't like it.

"Hey, break it up! Can-do, Hutch, break it up! Can-do! Hutch! Stop!"

The Omegas smiled.

"Alright, Omegas. Duty calls," said Humphrey. "STAMPEDE!" he shouted. The seven Alphas froze and saw the Omegas make their way to the inside of the canyon. "Kate," he greeted.

"Humphrey?" Kate could barely recognize his appearance. Her old playmate had grown up a lot. Still an Omega though...

The other Alphas, however, weren't fazed.

"I'm STILL gonna tear this snaggletooth fool apart!" growled Can-do. The Easterns growled in return.

"Guys... Lower the boom," Humphrey ordered while enjoying their pointless hostility.

"Humphrey... We don't have time for fun," said Kate. She figured he was too silly-minded to ease tensions. Her old playmate reassured her with a paw gesture, a signal to be patient. Then, out of nowhere, Mooch fell from the sky and landed on the Alphas. In Humphrey's view, the most effective way to break fights was to reset their brains, to get them so distracted by something else that they forget why they're fighting. And nothing was more distracting than pain.

After Mooch removed himself from the scene, Humphrey tried to lighten the mood now that there was order. Some of the Alphas on the Western side were already smiling; Humphrey was entertaining.

"Guys, guys, come on. Don't get your fur in a bunch. You wolves are makin' us look bad. Come on, the caribou are laughing at us." He pointed his paw to the cliff edge where five caribou gathered to shake their rear ends at the wolves. "Now that's a moon I don't want to howl to."

His joke caused everyone except the Easterns to burst out laughing. Even Kate giggled. But their laughter was cut short when a familiar deep voice spoke. It was Kate's father, the pack leader of the West. He stood on his perch with his chest pronounced.

"Western hunt group... get back to the den!" The Alphas began walking away. He turned to the Easterns.

"The two of you... go home." Claws and Scar growled at Humphrey. "Now!" he demanded. The thunder in his voice cowed them. Humphrey waved goodbye as they fled. "Omegas... good job." Omegas getting recognition from the pack leader? Humphrey felt accomplished. Kate, not so much.

"Great. My first hunt and I blew it."

"Kate. Kate, Kate, Kate, Kate. Don't beat yourself up. You were amazing! I mean, if anyone's going hungry, they can eat... umm... uhh... They can always eat..." He signaled his Omega friends to help him. Mooch then stole some berries from one of the squirrels. He passed it to Salty who passed it Shakey who finally passed it to Humphrey. "They can eat... berries! Huh, berries..." He took in a mouthful. "They're really um... nutritious."

"Yeah," Kate replied. "Tell that to a hungry pack." She continued on her way, following her father. Humphrey just spat out the berries. Turns out that they weren't very pleasant. But he was determined to cheer the pack up, so they could get through the food shortage.

"A hungry pack? Challenge accepted, Kate."


End file.
